In the prior art, Document EP-A-0 248 758 describes a microwave applicator inserted in the rectum for treatment of the prostate by hyperthermia. The microwave applicator is locked in position in the rectum by a lateral balloon.
Locking the applicator in the rectum by means of a lateral balloon suffers from the major drawback of deforming the wall of the rectum and of compressing it, thereby significantly reducing blood flow. Unfortunately, blood flow is the main factor for removing the heat that is dumped in the wall of the rectum by the microwaves. Compressing the wall of the rectum can thus lead to significant overheating, with a risk of burning.
An object of the present invention is thus to solve the novel technical problem consisting in providing a solution enabling any kind of detection or treatment device to be positioned in the rectum without also compressing the rectum. This solution should preferably also make it possible to comply with the shape of the rectum.
Another object of the present invention is to solve the novel technical problem consisting in providing a solution enabling the temperature inside the rectum to be measured simply and reliably, which is particularly useful during therapeutic hyperthermia treatment of an organ disposed in the vicinity of the rectum, and in particular of the prostate.
These technical problems must also be solved in a manner which is particularly simple, easy to implement, cheap, and thus usable on an industrial scale.
The above-mentioned technical problems and others which are apparent to the person skilled in the art are solved by the present invention.